


In Protection

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with a version of the man he 'officially' hated he was faced with a decision that he hadn't expected. There was no way in hell he was going to let Angel be abused, no matter if Buffy didn't realize she was doing it so he headed home, and that was only the beginning of his adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is from my story archive. I don't own any of the character's, i'm only playing with them until their owners demand them back!
> 
> PS.- I will probably be editing this soon, so expect changes!

                He didn’t know why he was doing this. Why he was packing all he owned and moving out of town in the dead of the night. Well he knew just why he was doing this, but it was still an impulsive move even by his standards. Maybe Wills would worry when she finally realized he was gone, but it wasn't about her. He had to keep what he found away from Buffy and her urges. She wouldn't hurt his guest on purpose but his very being would be more temptation than he would ever be able to trust her with.

                It was odd, knowing he couldn’t let one of the people he called friends know what he’d stumbled on, but he knew Buffy knowing would be a very bad idea considering just who he'd found. He looked over to the sleeping figure huddled on his couch and his heart went out to it. It being Puppy, the version of Angel from the alternate universe created by Cordelia’s wish. He knew the once slave had been fending for himself since Vamp!Willow had been sent back to where she'd come from. They hadn't thought about anything else being stuck here since there had been no problems to speak of. Puppy had been keeping to himself, and out of the eyes of the rest of the world. As a result the vampire was thinner than Xander would like because he hadn't fed as often as he should have.

                He’d stumbled on the weak vampire earlier that night, while hunting in a lesser used graveyard. Buffy didn't know about his solo patrol, but she didn't need to. His hunts were aimed to please the hyena part of his persona, and nothing the others could do or say would ever change that. Contrary to popular belief Giles hadn’t gotten rid of the hyena when he had cast the exorcism spell. If he had Xander would be dead. The hyena had been primal, and it had liked him, his potential and bonded to his very soul in a way that ensure that they would never be separated. He was the ultimate Alpha were hyena in other parts of the world, parts that weren't so full of remenents that conventional rules and laws were ignored in favor of cleaning up.

                He paused in his frenzied packing to go over to Puppy, he’d really have to give him a new name because even thinking the name rankled him. Puppy had been deprived of his name, chosen and former, as a way of breaking him, and continuing to enforce that breaking didn't sit well with him. Gently he stroked the sleeping vampire’s shoulder, trying to sooth himself with the motion. His hyena wanted blood for the injured pack mate in front of him, and his human side was just pissed off. It had taken a lot of work for Puppy to trust him, but he had gotten the tortured vampires trust, and that was why he couldn’t let Buffy sink her claws into him.

                Puppy would be Buffy’s ultimate wet dream whether she met him to be or not. A completely submissive version of the man she ‘loved‘ that listened to commands and one that she wouldn’t have to worry about loosing his soul because he was to tortured, to insane to be truly happy about any coupling. Or he was at the moment. Xander would protect him like he had protected his girls. His hyena claimed the weakened vampire as pack, something it wouldn't do for his girls at all. Buffy was another alpha, therefor a threat to his position, and Willow was traitor because she sided with Buffy when the other girl made nasty comments directed towards him. At least in the Hyena’s eyes. Giles was seen as an elder of the pack, but he’d side with Buffy so there was nothing tying him to Sunnydale.

                Puppy woke to the human man-child touching him softly. He purred and arched into his hand slightly, like a giant cat wanting more contact with him. He smelt his Man-child’s amusement at his behavior and for some reason sadness too. He looked at his Man-child. Alex, never Xander because Xander was master and master hurt him, Alex would never do that, looked at him reassuringly. Puppy wanted the sadness gone, but he didn't know how to cheer up Alex. The man-child didn't react like his master had at all, and the vampire was sure that a blow-job would make things worse instead of fixing them. He smiled at the human tentivly and some of the sadness went away. He stretched a little and Alex chuckled softly

                “Don’t worry Pup. Everything will be better soon.” He assured him his voice gentle in a way that Xander's never was, and then smiled softly. “How about we call you something besides Puppy though. I know you don't see it but it's hurtful and you won’t be anyone’s puppy again. I promise that. How about Liam?” He suggested. Puppy looked at his Man-child confused, remembering Xander and Willow breaking him until he wouldn’t say his name was anything but Puppy. Suddenly he smiled and nodded, a part of him from before feeling incredibly happy at having a real name again. He would be Liam and anything from his other names wouldn't matter anymore. His Man-child smiled at his the sadness leaving his smell completely as he agreed. Liam made note of that, because instead of relying on pleasure to make him happy like Xander had Alex felt better by helping him. The thought of that being possible confused him a little.

                “Good. Now that we got that over lets get my stuff into the car and out of here. If we stay here Buffy will end up hurting you whether she understands she’s doing it or not. It’s never of the good to have someone who looks like the person you’ve convinced yourself you love and who won’t say no.” He said, muttering the last part to himself. Liam shuddered and the mention of the woman who Alex was leaving this town because of. He remembered the blonde who Alex had told him was Buffy from her patrolling his cemetery he’d hidden in. He didn’t like her or her smell. He picked up most of his boy’s things, ignoring Alex's protests as he sped to the car and loaded it. He wanted to leave, to get as far away from the mouth of hell and all of what it represented. Maybe somewhere else would let his man-child think of him as something other than the vampire he was rescuing.

                Xander sighed as he followed Liam with the rest of his things, shaking his head a little at the eager reaction he'd recieved at his offer to leave. He knew he was doing the right thing just by the vampires eagerness to leave the town and that helped him continue on. After he loaded the rest of his stuff he grabbed his blankets and motioned for Liam to lay in the backseat. The vampire looked a little confused by his action, and he sighed.

                “We don’t want you going poof when the sun decides to come up.” He explained as he set to work cocooning the vampire. Liam shuddered and shook his head. Xander sighed and made sure the windows were completely blacked out in the back. He had a permit to have it done. Things were different outside of Sunnydale. There were so many remenets in the town the citizenship laws didn’t cover the vamps there. It didn't change the fact that sometimes he was a little disgusted by their reactions to the various demons that they handled. Anywhere but here and they would be facing criminal charges for their actions sometimes. He was surprised when he first found out Buffy didn’t know of the laws elsewhere against killing the undead considering that before she became an active slayer she had lived in California, but he shouldn't have been considering just who she was and her general attitude towards learning. Xander was different thhough he knew all about the laws outside of Sunnydale and actively followed them.

                There was a reason he didn’t spend the summers in Sunnydale. His mother would have had a fit, and he had his training to consider. He had followed in his mother’s footsteps, much to his grandparents dismay and received a license to kill the undead when he was fifteen, a license that gained him more respect than Buffy's vaulted slayer title. His training in his mother’s ability was still ongoing however, and he would never practice raising on a hellmouth even if he was fully certified in it. The energies that he had to purge from himself every couple of months from just being here would distort it in ways he didn't want to think about.

                As Xander got in the car he wondered if his mom would be surprised when he came home to St. Louis with a vampire. He snorted, a grin on his face and his dark brown eyes dancing with mirth. Knowing her she wouldn't. After all he was a Blake, and they did seem to attract the undead’s attentions. His exploits over the years hadn't worried his mother too much. In fact every time he called to give her an update on what was happening she only seemed amused by the daily going ons. Except for the general attitudes his friends had. She wanted a chance to 'talk' with the teenage girl over her attitude. 

                As he drove passed the city limit  he stopped and put his car into reverse before running the welcome sign over. This was the last time Alexei Phillip Blake was going to be in Sunnyhell, or so he hoped. He didn't have any plans in the foreseeable future that ever involved coming back into town. Looking into the back seat he smiled a little at the pile of blankets. Had to help Liam get better first and foremost. The abused vampire needed to adjust to being his own person again, Nathaniel would help with that, considering the other shifter had been through what the vampire had been. The wereleopard was his own person now, so it gave Xander hope for Liam's future. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

               By the time nightfall came the next day Xander had checked into a hotel room, paying for the next day. He didn’t feel like keeping Liam cooped up in a car was fair to the vampire. Liam seemed happier now that they were off the hellmouth, though he still hadn’t spoken besides some soft noises. That worried Xander, considering what Liam had been through. He didn't want to think about what his alternate self had done to make sure the vampire didn't speak. Too much of it could be unfixable. He was hoping that when Liam got to be more comfortable with him then he'd be able to speak and that this silence was only because he was unsure of if he was allowed to respond to any prompts. After making sure his charge would stay in the room while he was gone. Xander headed out to get food, and some bagged blood. He’d fed Liam his blood earlier that day, when they had checked in, but he knew the vampire would need more. He wasn't ever going to let Liam go hungry again, so he needed some sort of schedule to feed him on until he could verbalize his needs. Even if he was talking Xander would have fixed times to feed him until he recognized his bodies needs, because he wouldn't have put it past his alternate to have starved Liam either.

                He was going to end up spoiling the abused vampire silly and he knew it. But Liam had been though so much at the hands of his alternate, more then he would ever admit to. Xander knew he’d been attracted to the vampire when he’d first met him, so his alternate self had probably acted on his evil urges and hurt Liam in more ways then Xander would like to imagine. In fact he didn't even want to consider what his alternate self had done to Liam. Anything he could think of was probably tame compared to what actually happened to the vampire, and while he knew that Liam would have to work on his problems one day that day wasn't today.

                He sighed at he pulled up to his first stop. A donation center for vampires, that one could purchase blood from instead of getting it from the source and potentially harming someone. He got out and entered the center. The man behind the counter, a young vampire if Xander’s senses were correct, looked up, smiling charmingly as he looked at him. The vampire looked like he liked what he saw, and in another time he might have pursued the chance of something, but again not today. He just needed to get the blood and get back to Liam before he came looking. And he didn't want to know what said vampire would do if he smelt sex on him.

                “How can I help you? Donation or withdrawal?” He asked with a purr. Xander grinned in return and flashed his ID.

                “Withdrawal. Four liters O neg.” He said shortly. The vampire nodded and left. He returned with his order, two, two liter container's.

                “Our highest quality. No defects, or drugs detected.” The vampire replied. “Two hundred dollars please.” Xander nodded in approval and paid for his withdrawal. The vampire studied him with a leer, a promise clearly visible in his eyes. Xander kept his mind off of just what he could do with the vampire, and tried to keep his libido down. No sex for him today. Nope No sex.

                “Whoever that’s for is one lucky vampire.” He purred. “I’m Andre. I’ve heard so much about you Mr. Blake, though I wouldn't want to be your vampire friend when your mother finds out. The executioner is rumored to be very protective of her son.”  Xander grinned widely.

                “Mom is rather protective, but then again I’m quite the trouble magnet.” He replied easily, his eyes sweeping over the vampire appreciatively. He could smell the vampires attraction rise at his blatant look and he smirked as he left. Life was good. His trip to get himself food went quicker and soon he was back at the hotel.

                When he entered he was accosted by his vampire friend. Liam growled possessively as he smelt another vampire of his Man-child. He smelt the other vampires lust for his Alex and wasn’t happy.  He wanted Alex for himself, wanted to feel the love he knew Alex could give him, wanted to forget the painful hate Xander had forced on him. Alex pet him soothingly. The smell of confusion filtered in his senses in response to his behaviour.

                “Hey now. No need to go all growly Liam. I got you some nice O-neg to munch on for dinner. A whole 4 liters.” Xander cooed to Liam, gently detangling him. He didn’t know why the vampire was so upset. He looked to be almost sulking as he sat on the bed. Xander sighed and set out the blood on the counter before getting his things out. He made himself a sandwich real quick before grabbing a glass he’s bought and filling it with blood for Liam. He handed the vampire the blood and Liam smiled, before drinking it.

                Xander smiled back and poured himself a glass of pop and sitting down next to Liam and eating. The vampire eased closer and cuddled next to him as he ate. Xander smiled again, wondering what his friend was doing, his behavior was slightly confusing, but at the same time he had an idea of what was happening. Not that he wanted to admit it. He just wanted to be Liam's friend, someone who protected him. He couldn’t wait to get to his mom’s and get her opinion on his behavior.

                He made sure Liam drank all 4 liters before making sure the curtains were closed and no light would make it through the windows the next morning. He hadn't come this far only to have his vampire friend burn up in the sun because he hadn't double checked everything. He yawned as he made sure Liam was tucked into his bed before making his way to the second bed and crawling into it. His eyes felt heavy, and he knew that there would be a long day of driving ahead of them in the morning. HE needed to get to sleep, because he wanted to be home as soon as he could.

                “Goodnight Liam.” he murmured as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

                Liam listened to his Man-child’s breathing as he waited. Once it evened out he climbed from the bed Alex had tucked him into and climbed into Alex’s. His man-child murmured in his sleep, but cuddled into him. Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around him and making sure he smelt like him. No one was going to take his man-child from him. He closed his eyes and let morpheus take him.

* * *

 

                Xander woke the next night to something that made him groan. Liam was moving against him in frantic little thrusts. The smell of arousal was thick and overwhelming in the small hotel room. His eyes locked with golden ones as Liam made his final thrust against him and shuddered, climaxing. The vampire smiled at him shyly and Xander didn’t have it in him to scold him. His behavior the night before made a whole hell of a lot more sense now, even though he didn't want to consider returning it. With what Liam had been through he couldn't be sure if the vampire was really attracted to him or not.

                “Well at least I know why you were upset last night. Didn’t like the other vampires smell on me did you?” He asked affectionately. Liam shook his head, scowling, before shyly pressing a kiss to his lips. Xander kept the kiss chaste, a voice in the back of his mind warning Liam could be transferring his training from the other him to him. Liam pulled away first, looking pleased with himself. Xander smiled, but inwardly he was trying to think of a way to tell his mother a vampire had decided he liked him liked him. He could imagine her reaction already. The 5’4 woman would be laughing her ass off  at the irony of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

                Anita picked up her cell as it started ringing, not bothering to check the caller ID. No matter what she was doing whoever was calling would want her for something, and she'd be off. Such was her life, and she'd more than accepted it over the years. Even with being a parent she had more things to do in a day that she had the time to deal with. She was only lucky that her son didn't mind sharing her with the night life. Speaking of Alex she hadn't heard from him in a while.

                “Hello.” She said. She heard a familiar laugh and grinned to herself. It was good to hear from her son, she wondered what tales he'd have to amuse her with this time. If she had thought her life was odd, just listening to Alex talk about Sunnydale made her reconsider her opinion. He had been through more than a couple situations that made her want to come and bring him home and never let him out again. Richard was in agreement, but then again her bonded was a little possessive of thier son and the thought if him in danger made him a little crazy. 

                “Hello to you too mom. I’ve decided to leave Sunnydale behind me. Something came up and staying there isn't the best of ideas.” Her son’s voice greeted. She smiled widely and leaned back in her chair. Richard would be happy if this met that he wasn't going to go back to her sister's. The situation coming up made her a little curious though, considering the tolerance her son had for that town in particular.

                “Alexei! So you are coming home? I’ll have Jean-Claude inform Narcissus your back in town to prevent any misunderstandings so be prepared for it’s courting again.” She said, leaning back in her chair, she couldn't resist that last part. Narcissius was obsessed with having her son as his mate. She could imagine her son’s glare. He hadn’t enjoyed  the St. Louis Were-Hyena Alpha’s advances last time he visited, not that she blamed him.

                “Oh. Well Yeah.” Her son said lamely. She laughed and he cleared his throat.

                “I have a vampire with me that you can tell JC about. He’s not from this dimension and was abused where he was before. He’s the alternate of Buffy’s ex and I couldn’t let her use him as a replacement. He doesn't talk yet, and he seems to be very attached to me.” Her son said softly. She nodded, understanding her son’s own personal dilemma. He'd told her about the alternate reality where he and the red haired Wicca had been remnant type vampires. He had also mentioned that as remnets they had broken a version of the souled vampire that worked with them in this reality. He was probably feeling guilty considering the chances that his alternate self was involved in the abuse of this vampire was very high. 

                “Do not worry Jean-Claude will not disapprove of your vampire’s presence. I take it he doesn’t go by his original name?” She asked softly, feeling slightly worried for her son's well being. She heard her Alex sigh tiredly and closed her eyes. She'd be very happy when he was here where she could keep an eye on him.

                “No. He goes by Liam. Before all he would answer to was Puppy, but I got him to see having a real name was of the good.” Alexei said. She growled as she realized the extent of the abuse the vampire had gone through. It was one thing to kill a vampire, but to demean one so totally they responded to such things... She kept in mind that another version of her son had helped, but she couldn't imagine any version of him doing that to another being. Her son was a gentle person, and having him away from the place that could turn him into the monster that he had described was for the best.

                “How far from home are you Alex?” She asked softly, wondering if she should send Richard to meet him somewhere. There was a pause before he responded.

                “About twenty minutes. I just entered St. Louis.” He murmered. She smiled, deciding not to send Richard. Alex would get home quicker if she just let him drive. After he got home she could make sure her son was alright, and start helping him with his little vampire. She remembered Nathaniel right after he came to her. Fixing the little vampire he son was bringing would take a while, and if she knew her son he'd be there every step of the way.

                “I’ll see you and your vampire in twenty then.” She replied, hanging up. She looked to the wall and sighed. It had taken a long time for Nathaniel to heal from his past treatment. She only hoped they could help Liam. Speaking of Nathan she should call him and tell him his crush was back in town.

                She smirked. Alexei’s birth had signaled her control over the ardor and Nathan was no longer needed as her pomme de sang, but she had kept him close. Training him not to be so submissive, and to live. He had fallen in love with her son on one of his summer visits. It was quite cute, and since weres aged slower they didn’t look like they had much of an age difference. She found them to be quite cute and wondered what Liam's reaction to them would be

* * *

 

                Liam listened as his Man-child talked on the phone to his mother. He growled sub-vocally as he heard of someone who had courted his Man-child in the past. Alex was his, well would be as son as he got his Man-child to realize he wanted him to take him. He didn’t understand Alex’s reluctance. HE could tell his Man-child wanted him, because at times when he got too close he could smell his attraction, but something held him back and it was frustrating the vampire. Alex was proving to be different from Xander by just resisting the urge to take what he obviously wanted. And while that was nice, because he didn't feel like he had to have sex with Alex to keep him, it was also horrible because by being different Liam wasn't getting what he wanted.

                Alex looked at him as he hung up his phone. There was a laughing glint in his brown eyes, like he knew the thoughts that were running through his mind. Liam loved the look of life in his man-child's eyes. That look alone marked him apart from Xander, who's eyes were dead.

                “You have no need to worry I’ll take Narcissus’ advances. He’s older then my mother, a hermaphrodite and had several litters.” He said calmly, as if he was reassuring Liam that he had nothing to worry about. Liam smiled, it seemed like his man-child did know what he was thinking without him having to speak.

                “G..good.” He croaked out, unused to talking, well being allowed to talk. Alex looked at him in pleased shock and Liam felt pride in talking. Just having Alex look at him like that was worth taking the chance in talking.

                “Hey there. I was worried about those bastards having hurt your vocal cords.” Alex murmured, his voice warm. Liam smiled wider and Alex looked away to make a turn into a large mansions driveway.

                “This is home sweet home. My mother lives here with her triumvirate, a vampire name Jean-Claude and a were named Richard. And at any given time you’ll see weres of different races running around, or just taking naps.” Alex said softly. The doors of the mansion opened and a long haired red-head came flying out, joy clear on his face.

                “Alexei! Your home!” A sweet voice called. Liam smelt Alex’s pleasure at seeing the were-leopard and pouted. He didn't like sharing Alex's attention at all, even if it was with the other smaller man.

                “Nate! Are you staying with mom again?” Alex asked. the were leopard grinned.

                “If your home then yes. Anita called me after you called.” He said shyly. Alex laughed then looked at Liam.

                “This is my vampire friend Liam. He’s pouting because I’m paying more attention to you at the moment. He’s been though a lot.. Kinda like you.” He explained. Nathan looked at the thin vampire with understanding and grinned.

                “Don’t worry I won’t take Alex... We can share him!” He offered. The vampire suddenly smiled and Alex groaned. There was a feminine laugh behind Nathan and he looked over the were-leopard shoulder to see his mother. He hit his head on the steering wheel.

                “Pretend you didn’t just hear Nathan offer to share me with Liam please mom.” He begged. Anita laughed again, looking very amused by what she has just heard. Alex groaned and banged her palm against his forehead. He was never going to be able to live this down.

                “I think I’ll just file it away, in case I need some influence one day.” She teased before looking at the shy vampire.

                “Hello Liam, and welcome to my home. You don’t have to worry about being hurt again.” She promised. He smiled shyly, but didn’t talk, he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for doing it, but he wanted to keep quite for now. Anita smiled back and turned to two weres who had come out of the mansion.

                “Would you two please bring my son’s things in? I think he’d like to get his friend fed and settled.” she asked softly they nodded and Alex got out of the car. He went to the passengers side and opened the door for Liam.

                “Come on buddy. We’re home.” He said. Liam smiled and exited the car, staying close as they entered the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay- hope this satisfies you guys until i get another update out!

                Willow was worried. Xander hadn’t been to a Scooby meeting in a week and she hadn’t been able to get a hold of him either. Buffy didn’t seem to mind, thinking that he’d finally took the hint and was staying to the sidelines and therefore wouldn’t be getting in their way or putting himself in danger anymore, but Giles was worried too. That scared Willow. If Giles was worried then there was a chance her Xander-shaped friend was hurt., so here she was, standing with her mentor outside the Harris house. She took a breath before knocking.

                It was a few minutes before Jessica Harris answered, and then it was with a hate filled look. Willow was a little shocked to get that kind of reception from her friend’s mother. When they were little Mrs. Harris had been almost like a mother to her. But considering her own parents that wasn’t hard to accomplish. She would admit since Buffy got into town and Jesse died she really hadn’t taken the time to come over though. Maybe she was mad about that? They had been close, or Willow had hoped they had been at least.

                “Let me guess, you finally noticed my adoptive son wasn’t at your beck and call anymore? You people disgust me. You call him your friend, but it takes you three weeks to notice he’s moved on from your petty little world.” She scoffed, her voice derisive. Willow looked confused, by her statement, she had to be wrong.

                “Three weeks? It’s only been a week!” She protested, not wanting to believe otherwise. Jessica sighed.

                “Believe me little girl. It’s been three weeks since Alex returned to his parents. I should know because it’s taken Tony and I that long to get ready to move out of this godforsaken town. Now that we don’t have to worry about Alex’s night job, doing solo patrols against the rememnats, we can rest in peace for a bit and enjoy life again without wondering if we’re going to have to identify his body anytime soon. There's no way his mother would let him hunt alone, and he’s got enough of a distraction with the little vampire and were he took under his wing. They should hold his attention for a long while to come, if they play their cards right.” She replied, sounding bored.

                “Rements?” Willow asked confused, this was a lot to take in. Giles was pale though and that worried her.

                “Dear lord he knew?” He asked, his voice faint. Jessica snorted, looking at his with dislike clear in her eyes.

                “The heir of the Executioner has been licensed to take care of the real vampires since you and your bitch of a slayer came into his life and relegated his position to donut boy. How you never realized the kind of reasorce you had access to before this I will never know.” Jessica sneered nastily. Giles looked ready to be sick at her words.

                “Alexander is Anita Blake’s heir?” He asked stunned. Willow was lost, but didn’t say anything as Jessica  giggled, looking highly amused by Giles’ reaction to the news about the boy he had all but dismissed as useless. It was kind og gratifying, knowing that they boy she had raised, that she saw as her own child given the fact that she couldn’t have her own children, was finally being recognized as who he was by these people.

                “Alexei is Anita’s son. I’m her sister. I moved here as a favor, so Alexei could grow up away from the hustle and bustle of his mother’s life. Anita sent for him every summer, but 3 weeks ago he decided to move in with her. I say it was to be close to Nathan. The two are so cute together, though the little vampire is getting there too." Jessica gushed. Giles’ eyebrows rose, a pensive look replacing the sick realization that had painted his face.

                “Little vampire? He’s around the undead?” He asked, worried, about what she could only guess. It wasn’t like they had cared to look into Alexei’s life when he was actually here. Her pseudo son needed to pick his friend’s more carefully this time around, but she had a feeling that being around his mother and other parents would do the trick quite nicely. Anita would not suffer fools like this around her only child. Jessica rolled her eyes, feeling the need to give a physical reaction to his words and let him know just how idiotic she thought he was.

                “That’s what I said, but if you’re worried about his safety, they don’t. The little vampire has been abused, but he’s latched onto Alexei. He’s a bit possessive of him, and wouldn’t let a damn thing touch him even if it had gotten past his mother, fathers and Alexei himself, but I heard through the grapevine that Nathan and he came to a truce involving him. Get this the little leopard actually said that they could share him. Anita said the look on his face was priceless. Ah.. You cannot imagine how glad I am that this place is far behind him.” She said fondly,  a smile finally gracing her face. Willow looked lost, while Giles looked crushed by the information she had just tossed out there. It was a little amusing to see the almost betrayed look he had pasted on his face. Almost.

                “He knew all along? Why didn’t he say anything?” Giles murmured bitterly. Jessica snorted at that.

                “He’s smart, but like any teen he wanted to be accepted. From what I have heard about your slayer, she wouldn’t have taken her sidekick knowing more about the world and being above her in social status well. From what I hear I can tell she’s a privileged little bitch who thinks she owns the world just because some power has given her supernatural strength and a destiny to be the world trashwoman. Sunnydale has been nothing but trouble to my nephew, and I am happier than anyone will ever know that he’s put this place, and you idiots behind him.” She replied snidely, before looking at her husband, who was coming out with the last of the boxes. She smiled suddenly and then smirked at her visitors, who shifted nervously at the change in her attitude.

                “I trust you two can see yourselves out?” She mockingly asked, waving them aside for her husband to pass. Willow looked like she was going to protest as Jessica followed her husband to the car, but she didn’t- the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. The two could only watch as the people who they had known as their friend’s parents finished loading up their car and drove away. Willow looked to Giles after a moment.

                “What just happened?” She asked, her voice frail. She didn’t want to believe Xander had left them. They needed him, his support. They had only pushed him away because he didn’t have anything to use to protect himself from the supernatural. Giles didn’t look at her for a moment, and when he didn’t there was tears and regret in his eyes. Willow flinched at seeing that. Giles crying never meant anything good.

                “That was fate informing us that we made a grave error in judgment Willow, and that we may never see Xander again. Not if what Mrs. Harris says is true. Even if we were to find Xander he may not want to speak with us. Considering how he left, and the fact we never treated him as if he mattered.” He replied, his voice brittle and blunt at the same time. Willow flinched, not able to defend their treatment of him, not even a little.

* * *

 

                Alexei woke up to two things. The first being he wasn’t alone in his bed. Once again Liam was cuddled against his side, his cold body cooling his own. And on his other side, a much warmer body mirrored the vampire’s equalizing the temperature shift. He wouldn’t say it was a bad way to wake up. In fact he kind of liked it. The second was a mad giggling from the door of his room, and flashes of light. He looked up to see his mother and father’s at the door, his mother taking pictures, while his father’s both looked unhappy. His Papa, ever the were was glaring at Liam, looking decidedly unhappy about his presence, while his vampiric dad was just glaring at the fact he wasn’t alone in bed period. Alexei glared right back at his papa. He knew the school teacher didn’t like many vampires, which was ironic considering the bond he held with one, but he was not going to tolerate any sort of prejudice against Liam. The abused vampire had been through enough already.

                “Stop it.” He ordered, his voice low. His mom stopped her picture taking and looked up at her bonded. She groaned, before elbowing his Papa. Alexei had to resist the smirk threatening to break out at the affronted look she got. His mother knew how to keep her men in line, he had to give her that much.

                “You promised Richard. I gave you full warning that the little one was close to Alexei.” She reminded him, before looking at her son with a grin. “Wake the two sleepy head’s up. It’s time for food, and I want to get the little one on a steady meal schedule. No vampire should look as gaunt as him.” She chirped, before ushering her bonded out with a wink thrown over her shoulder. She pointedly closed the door behind them, resilencing his room. He looked over the two men cuddled close to him and sighed. Liam was very clear in what he wanted from him, what he felt he needed, but Alexei wasn’t comfortable providing that. Not yet. On the other hand Nathan had been waiting for him to mature since Alexei had declared that he loved him when he was an early teen. And he wanted him, badly in fact. But if he engaged in any activities with Nathan Liam would either want to join in- seeing as Nathan had promised to share him, or would see it as rejection. He didn’t know what rejecting the abused vampire would do to him. And a part of him didn’t want to find out. He brushed a hand through Liam’s hair, making note to show him to the shower when he felt how greasy it was. Angel would have had a fit by now.

                “Hey. Liam wake up. It’s time to go eat.” He murmured softly. Liam groaned sleepily, nuzzling Alexei’s bare chest, before bestowing a sleepy little lick that made him groan low in his throat as his body reacted to the stimulus. Nathan chuckled closed to his ear, pressing closer so that Alexi could feel his morning arousal.

                “I think Liam wants something else before breakfast.” He teased his voice husky. Alex closed his eyes tightly, he had explained everything to Nathan last night, and still he was encouraging Liam? Nathan licked his ear,  biting it softly and making Alexei even harder than before. “You told me your side, but he doesn’t associate you with your alternate. I promise. Right now all he sees is someone he wants to love him, because he needs that love.” He coaxed softly, rutting his erection into Alexei’s leg. The young adult bit his lip, almost giving in, before shaking his head. He wouldn’t chance Liam’s behavior just being transference. Liam deserved better than that.

                “We really need to get to breakfast. It’s been over seven hours since Liam’s last feeding, and he needs to get better.” He said firmly, prying himself from the bed. Liam whined low in his throat, but went to get dressed, while Nathan pouted from the bed. Alexi shot him a slightly annoyed look, but the Were just smirked in return, showing no regret for his actions whatsoever. Nathan was going to be the death of him, Alexei decided, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to get dressed. It defiantly didn’t help he was on Liam’s side.


End file.
